codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Third World War (Neverending Wars timeline)
"We have no choice. Atlas has made the worst decision in the world. They seized power across the entire America continent, the Europe and even Asia. We don't have another choice but to kill many lives including the innocent to stop this madness. This is what, the mankind really is." -General Simon World War Three (abbreviated WWIII or WW3, also known as the Third World War) was a conflict between the Atlas State of Nationalism terrorist organization, NATO countries, Russia and several other Asia nations. The conflict began when Atlas terrorists invaded Washington in response the invasion led by the USMC forces on Atlas' base that played such significant role in California. The US Armed Forces soldiers were pretty much overwhelmed by the Atlas terrorists but they managed to push them outward thanks to their advancement in military technology and equipment. The initial invasion is the basis for Call of Duty: Neverending Wars I, whilst the events of Call of Duty: Neverending Wars II and III revolve around the international conflict sparked by Atlas invasion of Europe and the finale took place in Russia, China, North and South Korea. Atlas aggression and buildup On 21st November 2018, in order to weaken the Atlas terrorist group even further, General Simon ordered an invasion on one of Atlas' buildings in California as he believed that the base played a significant role for Atlas' expansion of power. Captain Smith, along with Lieutenant MacDavis and his team led the Delta Team to invade the base with other teams such as Bravo Team and Venom Team. On 22nd November 2018, the USMC soldiers invaded Atlas' building in Aladema County. The invasion was extremely deadly due to the fact that many USMC soldiers and the Atlas armed individuals had died during the battle. The base was then destroyed and all 1,500 personnel guarding the base had been killed in action by the USMC forces. Although many US soldiers had been killed, many others still survived but taken a heavy injury. November 28th, 2018 "Invasion of the Capital" Several days after the invasion, the Atlas leader wanted to take revenge on the US Armed Forces. Thus, he ordered an invasion on Washington D.C. to take over the White House. On November 28th, the White House was under attacked by the Atlas terrorists and the USMC were called in to defend the city as well as the White House. Captain Smith, along with Lt. MacDavis and other USMC troops were tasked by General Simon to repel the Atlas terrorists from attacking Washington D.C. President of the US as well as other politicians immediately evacuated from the White House when the invasion first started. The USMC soldiers managed to push the entire attacking Atlas terrorists outward the city but many US soldiers had died during the battle. But many others still managed to survive but some suffered both heavy and minor injuries during the battle. November 29th, 2018 Counter-Strike in Atlas' prison on Jalisco "The Atlas have a prison situated in Guadalajara, Jalisco in Mexico. It is believed they use it to kidnap victims and forced them into their military. The female victims, however, were instead forced into sexual activities with soldiers there. The Atlas leader has ties to a prisoner called "Prisoner 98" situated in the prison. We need to get him or her and we cannot risk 'em." -General Simon briefing the Delta Team before the counterstrike on Atlas' prison in Jalisco, Mexico. After the battle that took place in Washington D.C., the Delta Team had found out that the "Prisoner 98" has ties with the Atlas leader, Rorke Sandman. The team linked up with the Mexican Navy as well as to invade the prison in order to rescue "Prisoner 98" to gain details about Atlas and to take out the SAM sites that had been protecting the prison to clear the way for the Mexican Navy. Phase One of the operation was to disable the SAM sites and eliminate the Atlas ground forces that has taken control of the oil rigs while rescuing the oil workers who were being held hostage. Phase Two was to invade the prison itself. After fighting their way into the Atlas military vehicle storage room in the prison, Lt. MacDavis got meleeded by a prisoner with a M9 pistol. The prisoner aimed at MacDavis and almost fired at him but was quickly stopped by Captain Smith. Captain Smith and Lt. MacDavis were so surprised that "Prisoner 98" was actually Lieutenant General Miller who mysteriously went missing for 5 years after he gone out from the base to visit his family. The team barely escaped the prison along with Lt. General Miller and immediately boarded their helicopter before the Mexican Navy bombarded the entire prison. Although the entire crew along with other teams managed to escape, fellow Delta Team members, Sgt. Paul MacTravis, Pvt. Juno and Cpl. Kelvin got injured and they were dangerously close to death as a missile's explosion just nearby caught them before they were evacuated but they still managed to stay alive and continued their duty several weeks after.